


Drunk Diaries

by Maclunkey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maclunkey/pseuds/Maclunkey
Summary: A drunk work in progress...





	Drunk Diaries

It was a perfectly regular awakening: 9:30 AM, a languid scent of alcohol spreading from our desks' direction, one earphone still in my ear playing Toto's Africa on a loop. I had about four hours of sleep. Not good, not terrible.

I looked around in the room, determined to search for fellows with a similar fate to mine. There were only two other people with me: my friend and roommate Donnie and his girlfriend Samantha. They were sleeping in each other's arms. I had to turn away my eyes. I couldn't watch, it was like torture. How could have they done it? Knowing that I was gonna wake up right across the room to their sight, and still sleeping like that. Man, I needed somebody to love.

But enough of this sickening talk. It was time for a reality check, something you should always do on mornings like this. I lay still and focused on my body. I felt no pain, that was really promising. I had everything: a perfectly healthy 20-year-old guy with all his limbs and organs, a considerable amount of alcohol in his liver, and a messy haircut. A body to behold.

I stopped Toto Africa and took another look at the time: 9:35. Enough of this horrible laziness. I needed to investigate the amount of alcohol my liver was able to process during my sleep before it was 10 AM. This method was very simple: I sat up. Good news. I was still drunk. You see, this was good news because the other option was a hangover. I climbed out of the bed and realized that I was even drunker than expected. My body was uncoordinated, the world was steadily spinning. I needed medicine. The sooner the better.

I went to the two desks of our room, placed right next to the windows. There was alcohol on every square inch of them, in every possible form you could think of. Lot of it was spilled. Another big part of it was in half-full cans and paper cups of beer - those, we had to dispose of, they were no use to any soul anymore. But there were also bottles in every shape: wine, vodka, gin, unknown substances and all that. What a majestic sight in a dorm room of a prestigious college of the country. I was proud of us. We did good.

But back to the medicine. I grabbed the kettle and poured water into it. The lovebirds were waking up because of all the noise I was making. I tried to play as little attention to them as I could. There was really no need to start this day in a bad mood. The water was soon hot and I made an instant coffee in my favorite mug, flavoring it with two shots of vodka. My reason for that was that I didn't have a hangover yet, but it was only a matter of hours. And the only antidote for that was to maintain a good level a drunkenness. Luckily, I had much expertise in that field.

"What are you doing?" asked Donnie on the huskiest voice. That was on the cigarettes. Or the singing. We will probably never know.

"Irish coffee," I explained. "Out of sympathy for the Irish people."

"Sounds like a smart idea to me," he nodded. "And politically correct."

Donnie got out of bed and made a cup for himself. "Where are the others?" he asked, referring to that four of our friends who fell asleep with us in the room just a couple of hours ago.

"Probably left," I said. "But I never saw them leave."

"You are not drinking right now, right?" asked Samantha from the bed.

"We got fifteen minutes before we have to leave for class," I told her sipping on my coffee. "Of course we are."

"Fifteen?" groaned the girl, dropping her head back on the pillow.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked her Donnie, squatting at the head of the bed. He kissed her forehead and I had to turn away again. This was no treatment for a decent man like me.

Donnie made a coffee without alcohol for Samantha. Apparently, she got a hangover. Our lifestyle wasn't exactly suited for the average woman, but I would have never say this to her face unless I wanted my ass kicked.

We used the next fifteen minutes to become presentable and get ready for the day as much as we could. There was no time for pleasantries like shower and brushing teeth, of course, but after all, we didn't live in a perfect world. Cleaning up in the morning was never even an idea. The room could wait, we were gonna have to use it again soon, anyway. We drank the coffee, changed clothes, put on antiperspirant, and chewed on all the gum we could find. Then we took our leave. It was all very professional.

Normally we wouldn't have been in such a haste, but this was the first week of September. You needed to attend to the classes this week because this was the time when the professors told you all about the requirements to pass at the end of the quarter. So this week was important, but we still got fucked up every night. You see, this was because this week wasn't really that important. Yeah, you needed to know all this information, but you couldn't really screw up anything vital either. As sophomores, we already knew that the next five to six weeks were going to be exactly like this. This was the time, you had to use to go out and party as much as you could. You were a college student after all, and by this point, you must have learned from all the movies and anecdotes that college isn't just about studying, but it's also about freedom and friends and parties. After these weeks were done however, you had to start studying your ass off, if you were in your right mind. That meant another five to six weeks of studying, midterms, and finals. So now you must understand: we had every reason to pursue the lifestyle we did. College was a perfectly unhealthy balance of partying and studying, refined by years of expertise. You couldn't do one without the other. At least from my point of view, it wasn't worth it any other way.

Our first class was between 10:15 and 12:00, but it didn't take that much time for something to go wrong. Or in our case: someone. About fifteen minutes in Donnie started to show signs of discomfort. That wasn't good, not good at all. It was one thing going to class a little tipsy, and a whole another thing throwing up in the lecture hall, right on the back of the person sitting in front of you. I had no idea what would they have done with us for something like that, but I had no intention to stick around and find out. For the deficiency of our options, we took a rushed leave. We heard what we wanted to hear of the class and Donnie threw up in the bathroom. We were in the men's, so I had to be his assistant for the show. The sight and the sounds, I was used to. But the smell... It hit me hard that morning. I almost threw up myself. All things considered, it was a pretty successful morning.

This little intersection straightened me right out. It was time to get serious, I knew. I dropped any plans of consuming more alcohol before the late-afternoon and turned my attention to my studies. I was the student of a prestigious school after all! Act like it, I thought. And the rest will surely follow.

Donnie and Samantha decided that they were gonna grab some food. Perfect. Taking care of the hangover Donnie was Sam's problem now. I wasn't gloating on her, though. I liked Samantha just as much as I liked Donnie. And they were a great couple together. But I would lie if I didn't say it was nice to have some time alone.

Sit back in the lecture hall, regroup, pay attention if you can. Yes, I needed to clear my head out. I started to feel remorse. I loved college and in order to stay in it until my very last semester, I had to take it seriously. Not all the time, of course, but being in an alcohol frenzy for an entire week, day and night, wasn't particularly good either. It wasn't even healthy, anyway. Just stay clean for this afternoon, and reflect upon the last week. See if any damage was done. Make a sum of all the things you have accomplished and all that was still needed to be done. Yes, I already felt productive.

As the class has finished I left for lunch. Eat a proper meal for once, I thought. I went to the cafeteria, ordered a daily menu, checked on some to-do-lists, wrote some notes, and bam, I was set for the weekend. Everything seemed to be on track, with little deviations, mostly in my notes. But no important things were missing. I calmed down, my guilt was gone. I even met up with some new friends from last year for a coffee. They agreed to lend me notes if I needed it. See, nothing to worry about. I was going strong.

It was Friday. An easy day for me, having only two classes. I left for the second one at 2 PM, feeling all right. I was studying, doing productive things, and another party was waiting for me after I was done here. I was able to maintain this sensitive balance in my life and I was proud of myself. And that was the time when the universe decided to remind me of the fact, that I still had a crucial thing missing from my life.

A beautiful girl just walked into the lecture hall. Long dark hair, nice clothes, and the cutest face. She was exactly my type. Hundred percent. Oh man, and this is the time I choose to be sober. Ridiculous. I still had a flask full of gin in a pocket of my backpack. I reached for it and my fingers got ahold of the stuff. I was sitting in the back of the room. No one would notice. No judgment... Damn man, get your act together, I thought. My eyes were still on the girl. She was sitting alone, reading her book, not giving a damn of her surroundings or the professor. I've found that very appealing. She seemed smart, distant, a very independent person. Like she didn't care for or needed anybody. All the more seductive for me.

After about half an hour of daydreaming and stalking her, I realized how ridiculous I was. Hitting on a girl, you don't even know the name of... The first good looking girl you lay your eyes on... It must have been Donnie and Samantha's fault. Their constant lovey-dovey demeanor made me hungry for love. Yes, that must have been the explanation. I turned back to my notebook and tried to go on with my studies. However, my eyes kept peeking over at her. I was unbelievable. Acting like a teenage boy. Shame on me.

Then at one time when I was peeking over, she looked straight back at me. Damn it, I was done! She found out. I turned my eyes back to my notebook as fast as I could and my face run red. This couldn't be much worse, I thought, but let's not call it. The good thing was that I didn't dare to stalk her anymore in that class, and I was finally able to pay proper attention. However, once the class was done she walked right to me. This could either go surprisingly good or very humiliating. I didn't like my chances.

"Stop staring at me," she said in a very intimidating voice. "Creep." At least she had the decency to lean close to me while she said all those horrible things. The humiliation was only between me and her. Still, I felt incredibly bad, and the fact that her scent was so mesmerizing didn't exactly help me get over this whole event. Why did she need to appear out of nowhere, when I was having a great, and what's even more important sober day. I will probably never know, I thought and I finally stood up. She was long gone by then. I grabbed my flask and took a big sip of my gin. I don't usually drink just because I'm disappointed or sad - mainly because I try and stay positive most of the time - but when I do, I do it very seriously. As a good friend of mine likes to say: if you gotta get fucked up, then you get fucked up.

When I arrived back in our dorm, my flask was almost empty. I think I might have burst in through the door, laughing about a trash can that I humiliated on the way.

"They are after me," I whispered to Donnie and Sam. "The can is done for good. The trash people. I killed the king. We have to drink."

"What?" laughed Samantha.

"No, no, he is right," said Donnie. "It is about time that we started." Donnie was a good friend. We always understood each other.

"You must have been on some class, man," told me Sam, as she poured drinks for her and Donnie.

"Oh, you have no idea... But I will tell you later. We have to stay low, because..." I started laughing uncontrollably. "I threw up in a trash can outside. Then I kicked it over. Now it's all over the hall."

"You did what?!" asked Donnie. My laughing was starting to catch onto him.

Samantha left the room, presumably to check out my production and I drank the remaining gin from my flask with Donnie.

"Oh my God, he actually did it," told us Sam on a low voice when she came back, like if she was passing on some secret to us.


End file.
